For Reasons Unknown
by ghties
Summary: A boy having an uncanny resemblance to James falling out the sky and onto Hogwarts' grounds was definitely not what the four marauders envisioned happening that day. Time travel. Abuse. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first fic so please be gentle with me, thank u :))

_Chapter 1_

Harry felt his body fly across the room, his back colliding with the wall. Forcing himself not to cry out, Harry looked up to see his Uncle's face full of undisguised rage. Kicks and punches rained down on the teen and soon harry was crying out in pain. He felt his head being roughly held up by his hair and Vernon began slamming his fist repeatedly into the boy's face.

"You." _Punch. _"Fucking." _Punch. _"Freak!" _Punch._

_I can't take this anymore. Uncle Vernon's going to kill me before Voldemort even gets a fucking look in. God, please, someone just get me out of here. I'm scared._

Suddenly, the room began to shake.

"Boy! What are you doing? Stop it! NOW!" Vernon roared, spit flying in all directions. But Harry couldn't tell him that he wasn't doing anything as blood streamed out his mouth. And before he knew what was happening he felt himself begin to… fall?

* * *

Though the school lives of the four troublesome marauders were never dull considering the constant pranks and James' futile attempts to win over red-headed Lily Evans, a boy having an uncanny resemblance to James falling out of the sky and landing onto Hogwarts' grounds was unlike anything the four boys envisioned happening on that day.

"Bloody hell, looks just like you doesn't he Prongs?" Said one Sirius Black as he gaped over the unconscious body.

"Never mind that! He's clearly injured, we need to get him to the hospital wing- whoever he is." The more sensible of the group, Remus Lupin, commanded.

Sirius casted the levitation charm and the mystery boy slowly rose into the air, hovering at the boys' shoulders and they started their journey to the hospital wing.

The boys walked to the hospital wing with little conversation as each of their minds turned with the possibilities of the identity of this mystery boy, Peter's mind moving just that bit slower.

Remus observed the boy carefully and mentally noted everything he noticed in his head. One, weird shaped scar on his forehead. A curse scar maybe? Though it looks raw and re-opened. Two, heavily bruised face and possibly body. He has slight faded bruising around the neck which suggests someone did that to him maybe a week ago. But he's injured again now so it couldn't have been a fight. Maybe he's abused? He does look awfully skinny. Three, the obvious, he's basically a clone of James. Maybe he's a distantly related Potter? He certainly has the hair.

Sirius Black instantly noticed all the signs of physical abuse. Things he sometimes sees in himself. Maybe not the lack of food the boy had obviously had- or not had, but the faded and current bruises that coloured the unconscious teen's skin were certainly something Sirius could understand.

All James could think about was this unknown boy's resemblance to him. I mean he would know if he had a cousin his age or something surely? Maybe it's just a coincidence. But the hair? Well, he'll just have to wait to find out who this kid is.

"You know Madam Promfrey will throw a fit if she sees anyone but Moony in the hospital wing again. Remember what she said last time?" Peter squeaked as they entered the blindingly white room.

"Don't be silly Wormy, she'd never hex us _really_\- I know she secretly loves us." James laughed as Sirius gently lowered the boy down onto an empty bed.

"Is that so Mr Potter? What have you done now?" The stern voice of Madam Pomfrey came from behind James. "Who is that! Merlin boys what have you done now?"

Instantly, the mediwitch began working on the small teen, cleaning his face from blood and casting diagnostic charms. Gasping as the long list of injuries was presented to her and she snapped her head towards the marauders "Out! Out now! I need to concentrate on helping this poor boy. Go!" Wormtail was the first to leave in fear of her fulfilling her promise of hexes and the other three soon came after.

After having healed the boy of most of his injuries, Poppy floo-called the Headmaster and notified him of the unknown arrival. The Headmaster entered the Hospital Wing and the mediwitch showed him to the bed the teen was resting on.

Albus stared at the boy with cautious eyes, trying to figure out who he is. His eyes drifted to the teen's left forearm.

"Does he have-?"

"The dark mark? No, I checked as soon as I started healing him." She replied.

It was dark times they were living in and as one Alastor Moody would say, constant vigilance is always necessary. Voldemort was rapidly gaining followers and there were attacks on muggles and muggleborns at least once a month. It was only natural to be cautious when a heavily injured teen falls from the sky and lands on Hogwarts grounds' which have anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards that the Headmaster himself created.

"Though I do have some unusual things I have noticed to tell you." At Dumbledore's nod she continued. "I believe whoever did this to him was a muggle. Death Eaters are too prejudiced to do this without magic. Secondly, I have found traces of basilisk venom in his bloodstream, I have no idea where he would've come in contact with a basilisk or how he would've survived. I have also found previous prolonged subjection to the Cruciatus curse and finally, the unusual scar on his forehead."

"How curious." Albus replied, obviously deep in thought. "I believe we must wait for the boy to awake to find answers for our questions."

* * *

Harry woke up nearly 2 days later and immediately realised something wasn't right. First of all, he was in a bed. And it was comfy. Second of all, he could barely feel any pain on his body. He prised his eyes open only to be blinded by a bright white light. He tried again, slowly adjusting his eyes to the light. No, this was definitely not his cupboard.

He attempted to push his body and sit up when Madam Pomfrey came over, helping him up and giving him numerous potions to drink whilst explaining what each one was for.

"H-how did I get here?" His voice was hoarse, and his throat was dry. Poppy smiled weakly at the boy.

"We're not too sure yet, but don't worry, the Headmaster will be in to speak with you soon. Now, drink up."

As if on cue, Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing and made his way over to the bed Harry was on, his eyes twinkling.

"Ah, my boy. You are awake." He smiled "Are you up for talking?" Harry nodded weakly. "Right then, could you tell me your name?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I had this chapter done already and I couldn't be bothered to wait to post it so here it is. In the future though I will probably not have like a posting schedule or anything because I do have GCSE's to revise for but I will update as often as I can. Also differences from canon are: Dursleys are waaaay more abusive and Harry was tortured more in the graveyard during the resurrection. Basically hes like 10x more traumatised and messed up :)

Chapter 2

"W-what?" The dark-haired teen stuttered, confusion etched across his face.

_I'm going fucking mad. This is it. I've finally cracked._

"I merely asked your name." Dumbledore said obviously surprised by the teen's reaction.

"I'm mad. Or your mad. Or you're a Death Eater. What the _fuck_ is happening?" He said, his voice laced in fear.

"I'm afraid I don't understand?" Albus asked, confused. "You seem to be under the impression that we are somewhat… acquainted?" This seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

Harry laughed a hollow laugh. "If you're a Death Eater I have to say you are doing a real shitty job pretending to be Professor Dumbledore."

"My dear boy, I can assure you I am no follower of Voldemort. And still, I cannot imagine what a Death Eater would want with a boy as young as yourself." Dumbledore explained to the teen.

"Sir? What's happening?" Harry asked almost pleadingly.

The Headmaster's brow furrowed as he contemplated ways to figure out the boy's identity.

"Do you have any relation to James Potter?" This question seemed to cause a reaction almost instantly as the boy's head snapped up and he seemed to struggle with his words before coming out with

"H-he, um, he's my dad? You know that? Can you just please tell me what's going on?" Harry was shaking, and he looked close to tears. But for Albus, everything seemed to click into place.

"My boy, what year is it?"

"Uh, 1996?" Surely he hadn't time travelled? And for Professor Dumbledore to not know who he is, it must've been a big jump. He and Hermione both swore after their third year that they wouldn't use the time turner again unless they had no other choice. Hermione always said that bad things happened to wizards and witches that meddle with time.

"Ah, I believe I know what has happened here. The year is currently 1976. You seem to have travelled 20 years into the past. Do you have any idea how this has happened?" The Headmaster explained gently.

"I- What? But I didn't do anything, I swear! Last thing I remember I was- nevermind." Harry stuttered.

"I understand it may be difficult for you to talk about. For the time being I will work on a way to send you back to your correct time, but until then you may join Hogwarts as a transfer student if you wish?"

"1976… My parents are here aren't they?" Harry asked trying not to let the hope into his voice, to which Dumbledore nodded. "Okay." He breathed.

Dumbledore stood up to leave "I never did catch your name?"

"Harry James Potter, sir."

* * *

A few days later found the four marauders sat in the Great Hall chatting animatedly about their new plans to prank a certain Slytherin. Sirius was barely able to contain his excitement at the thought of pranking Snivellus for what would probably be the thousandth time.

But that excitement soon faded into curiosity as a weary looking, slightly bruised James Potter look-alike walked into the Great Hall. The boy seemed terrified but after a reassuring nod from Dumbledore, he hesitantly sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, isn't that the kid we found falling out the sky the other week all bruised and bloody?" Sirius asked, nudging James next to him. The four boys looked over to where the boy had sat down and watched him.

Harry grabbed a plate with shaking hands and picked out a single piece of toast and began picking at it- his appetite still hadn't returned after the periods of starvation he endured over the summer. He kept his head down and refused to meet anyone's eyes in fear of seeing any familiar faces.

Of course he _wanted_ to meet and speak to his parents but there was a an underlying fear of the unknown. And his parents were that to him. _The unknown._

And then there was Sirius. God how he'd missed his Godfather. He'd spent most of his summer drowning in guilt and plagued with nightmares from that fateful night in the Department of Mysteries. He didn't think he's be able to even look at Sirius without breaking down right there on the spot. So, he didn't look.

"He's a bit... weird, isn't he?" said James, to which he received a non-committal _'hmm' _ from Remus. The boys exchanged a look before James turned to the teen.

"Hey, new kid. You got a name?"

The piece of toast fell from Harry's hands and onto the plate and his body tensed.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit_

_What do I do? Okay, lift your head up and tell him your name. Simple. He's just another student from your new school. Definitely not your dead dad from the past. Harry. Harry is your name. Say it. He's going to think you're weird. Just say it. God I hate myself. _

The kid looked like he was having an argument with himself inside his own head, before he finally looked up at James with almost longing eyes.

"Harry Cutler." He said quietly before quickly looking back down and resuming the dismantlement of his now cold toast.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I realised that Harry was in the summer when he left and he's landed during the marauder's school year so lets just say its currently September 10th and Harry time travelled 20 years and a few days. Sorry guys I feel like I'm leaving so many plot holes omg. Also the next chapter is more interesting I just need to get you guys acquainted with Harry's mindset right now.

_Chapter 3_

When McGonagall placed a hand on Harry's shoulder before giving him his timetable, he was unable to supress a severe flinch. No, he was definitely not used to being touched without receiving a hit to go with it yet.

"Your timetable, Mr Cutler." She said softly.

As Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor, she was informed by the Headmaster of the condition he arrived in and the suspected abuse he'd suffered and it broke her heart. He was so tiny and he was still sporting some fading bruises. So, she decided, it was her duty to make the new Gryffindor feel as safe as possible.

"Mr Lupin, I am assigning you to help Mr Cutler here find his way around the school and to assist him with anything he may need or be struggling with. I trust you can remember your first day at Hogwarts and how daunting it can be in a castle this big with unknown people, yes?" she instructed.

"Of course Professor." Remus smiled as she walked away. "So, what electives are you taking?" he asked turning to Harry.

"Uh, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions and DADA." Harry had decided to pick the same classes he'd picked back in his time. If he ever got back he'd still need his education.

"Same as me except I'm taking Ancient Runes instead of Herbology. Are you looking to become an Auror or something?"

Harry's face flushed and he looked down at his feet "It's only a thought I don't know..." he mumbled quietly but Remus' strengthened hearing picked it up.

"Hey no, if being an Auror is what you really want then you should go for it. Personally a bit too hands on for me but that's just me." Remus reassured him "Anyway, we have Potions with the Slytherins first so I'll walk you there."

As they walked through the corridors of the castle with Remus occasionally pointing things out and explaining what they are, Harry contemplated his situation.

He was going to _have_ to talk to his parents and Sirius at some point. It was inevitable. He was sharing a dorm with the marauders for fucks sake. It would take some getting used to that's for sure, considering he's never actually even spoken to his parents properly before, but maybe he could do it. Disassociate himself from his emotions towards these people and treat them like normal students who are _definitely _not his dead loved ones who are currently in the past? That could work.

_Nothing's ever fucking simple though, is it?_

* * *

Harry's first potions lesson actually turned out surprisingly well. Turns out having a teacher who doesn't constantly loom over, insult and bully you and other students really improves your work ethic. Weird.

Anyway, despite some tension between Snape and James and Sirius, the class had a good atmosphere. No one was scared of the teacher and Harry managed to put to use the years of cooking practice to produce an actually consumable potion. Turns out he wasn't so bad at Potions. And even if it was a little creepily put, he managed a compliment from Slughorn.

Charms was interesting. Flitwick had them trying out non-verbal spell casting and Harry thought he might be able to get the hang of it. Flitwick had explained to them that non-verbal spells aren't a measure of how powerful you are as a wizard, but that it's about intent. You had to really want to complete the spell, just thinking some words in your head wouldn't achieve anything. And Harry understood this.

He'd been in his fair share of dangerous situations and he totally related to the feeling of _needing _your spell to work. He thought to when he was hiding behind the tombstone of Voldemort's father, after momentarily escaping the Dark Lord's merciless torture, his only thoughts being _'I need this to work or I won't get out of here alive'. _Though maybe the whole life-or-death, Lord-Voldemort-wants-to-kill-you thing puts some pressure on a person.

Either way, it was certainly something he would have to master if he had any hopes of actually surviving this war. Well, this one and the one in his time.

* * *

Harry decided to skip dinner and retreated into his new/old dorm. He didn't really fancy being around all the people, especially the marauders and Lily. Not yet.

A troubling thought that circled the teen's head was that, yet again, he was going to be sleeping in the same room as that traitorous fucking rat. He had no idea how he was supposed to keep it together and not act on his desire to slash his throat open and watch him bleed to death at his feet. But, no matter how satisfying it might feel to kill the person who will be the cause of everything shit in his life, he knew he couldn't mess up the timeline, however tempting it may be.

Harry really blamed Peter for everything. Without him, his parents would be alive, he wouldn't have been sent to an abusive household, those 12 muggles wouldn't have died, Sirius would never have gone to Azkaban, Voldemort wouldn't have returned (at least not in that fucking graveyard), Cedric wouldn't have died, Sirius wouldn't have died and Harry wouldn't be sat here, depressed and contemplating how shit his life's been.

As he reached the only bed without belongings around it, he came to a startling realisation that he quite literally owned nothing in this time period. This trip wasn't exactly planned and though he hadn't actually unpacked his trunk at Privet Drive, he still didn't have it with him.

_Whatever, that's a problem for tomorrow-Harry. Right-now-Harry is going to fucking sleep. _

And with that, he put up his silencing charms and slowly drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I have exams n stuff. Also sorry if there's too much speech in this lol. Hope this wasn't too shitty.

_Chapter 4_

Unbeknownst to Harry's contemplative thoughts up in Gryffindor Tower, Sirius, Peter and Remus once again found themselves trying to talk James out of facing what they knew would end in rejection.

"Prongs... you know I love you, but what makes this time any different from all the other tim-"

"Stop trying to bring me down Pads! This time is different, I can feel it in my _bones._" James interrupted.

"James-"

But he had already left and was heading for where one Lily Evans sat, paying no notice to Alice Longbottom's not-so-discreet eye-roll and neither to the small nudge and cough Marlene gave Lily to alert her of his presence. Lily sighed and turned around to face him, bracing herself for another round of his games.

"Potter."

"Say Evans, fancy a trip to Hogsmead this weekend? With, uh, me- maybe?" he asked.

"Look Potter, I've told you before, I'm not going to go anywhere with you until you stop being so-"

"So undeniably gorgeous? Irresistible? Perfect?" he smirked

"So childish!"

"Wha- I'm not childish!"

She raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. It was really like talking to child.

"Just give me the rest of the week to prove how completely and totally not childish I am? Please?"

This was not the first time he'd been seen begging in front of Lily Evans and most likely not the last.

"Fine. But don't be expecting a date at the end of the week. You and I both know you can't change."

James stumbled back, wide-eyed and pale, to where his friends sat before Lily had the chance to change her mind. This had never happened before and he had no idea how to react. Seeing their friend's shocked face, they immediately assumed the worst.

"Hey it's alright Prongs, there's always more... what's that muggle phrase?"

"Fish in the sea" Remus finished for him.

"N-no... She- I-"

"C'mon mate, it's alright" Peter tried.

"I- No... She said yes." James whispered and everyone froze.

"What the fuck? She said yes?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Well, no, she said maybe. If I stop being _'so childish'_"

Ten minutes passed with James still pinching himself and Sirius already forming his best mate's wedding plans before Remus noticed that the strange new kid hadn't come down for dinner. And he had eaten no more than what could've been two bites at breakfast.

* * *

_for neither can live while the other survives_

_must die at the hand of the other_

_neither can live_

_must die at the hand _

_must die _

_die_

* * *

Harry woke up with a gasp and his body drenched in sweat. With a shaking hand he reached for his glasses and got out of bed. The boys around him were asleep still.

Upon reaching the common room, he sat down on the sofa trying to calm his ragged breaths.

In truth, Harry had never been a normal boy even from the moment he was born. The prophecy child. The boy-who-lived. Freak. Waste of space. Wizard. The fucking Chosen One they'd started calling him before he left. But seriously what did he do to deserve this shit? He craved normalcy- a normal life, a family who loved him, being in his own fucking time period, not having an insane, psycho, blood supremacist murderer trying to kill him_. _You know, what every other kid seems to have.

Anger bubbled up inside him and he slammed his fist into the wall causing it to bleed.

Due to his lycanthropy, Remus had always been a light sleeper, and when he heard someone stumble out of bed and leave he could only assume it was the new kid. His best friends slept like rocks. Then he heard a thump followed by a pained gasp and decided to check up on the boy.

Harry was sat with his head in his hands, slightly tugging at his hair when he heard movement from behind him.

"Hey, uh, are you alright? I heard a bang." Remus asked sitting down next to Harry.

"Wha- Oh, yeah. Fine. Sorry." He said subconsciously rubbing his hand.

Remus had smelt the blood in the air and noticed the boy's bleeding knuckles.

"I can heal that for you, if you want?" he said gesturing towards his hand.

"Thanks." Harry breathed, feeling the stinging pain disappear. They sat in silence for a minute or so before Remus broke out with a question.

"So where did you transfer from?"

"I, uh, I was having private lessons."

"Oh cool. Why did you transfer to Hogwarts then?"

"I don't know really, I just wanted to I guess."

"What about your parents? Aren't they upset about you being gone during the year?"

"My parents are dead, but I'm sure my Aunt and Uncle are happy to be rid of me for even longer." he tried to say in a light-hearted tone but his voice sounded strained.

"Shit. I'm sorry, that's awful."

"Ah, don't worry, I was tiny so I don't remember them. Always awkward when this happens." Harry laughed nervously.

"So, um, how comes you were out here, anyway?" Remus asked, trying to steer the conversation away.

"Couldn't sleep, I guess."

"Nightmares?"

"Something like that..." Harry sighed.

"You should try and get some more sleep. You wont be able to concentrate in lesson if you're tired."

"Yeah, okay." Harry smiled. At least Remus was still just as nice in this time period.

"Night, Cutler."

* * *

Harry had not managed to get back to sleep that night.

He spent the rest of the night in the Room of Requirement, practicing defensive magic and non-verbal spell casting. He successfully wordlessly used the summoning charm and wrote notes on it ready for his next charms class.

At around 5:00am, Harry made his way back up to Gryffindor Tower before anyone woke up to see him missing. Raising suspicions on his second day there wouldn't be ideal.

And that's where Harry now found himself: sat on his bed, curtains closed and trying to calm the anger growing inside him again as he listens to his parent's murderer talk to his father like they're best mates. He sounded so... eager and pathetic.

"-so we just need you to distract Snivellus whilst we plant the dungbombs. Whaddaya say Wormy?" James asked, excited with the thought of executing another prank on his nemesis.

"I'm in! Just tell me when!" the rat said and Harry could imagine him practically bouncing on the spot. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Right, well I'm fucking starving so can we like, go now?" Sirius gestured dramatically to the door.

"Yeah, whatever Padfoot, you're always starving. Should we wake Cutler up or what?" asked James, his eyes raking over the still closed curtains of Harry's bed.

"Yeah, alright, but please just hurry up. I'm gonna die if I don't eat within the next minute, I swear."

"Wormtail, you're closest, you do it."

_No. Absolutely not. No fucking way. _

Harry immediately drew his curtain and sprang out of bed, coming face-to-face with a young Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh! I was just gonna wake you."

"Yeah. Well, no need." he said through clenched teeth.

"Uh, okay..."

Harry pushed past Peter and rushed out of the dorm, not making eye-contact with anyone.

"The fuck was that about? And also can we _please _go now?"


End file.
